Self watering systems for both plants and Christmas trees are known to the art. Thus mention can be made of the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Main et al 6,497,071; and to Copenhaver 5,369,900; which relate to Christmas trees; while Buss, 6,357,179; Colovic 6,079,156; and Lishman 5,020,261; are typical examples of the prior art that relate to the self watering of plants and planters.
The present invention, which is in the category of a plant watering system, enjoys the benefits of being both low cost and expandable to suit the owner or the physical space available and is easily transportable form location to location should the owner move. It can, be utilized with or without a timer, and with a finite amount water source such as a barrel or a controlled but unlimited amount source such as a hose. Because of the nature of the water transfer aspect of the system, plants that require differing amounts of water can be kept together. Thus the plants are able to draw water according their individual needs such that there is no need to adjust the flow of water to the varying needs of each individual plant as is required in a drip system or other prior art.